


Illicit attraction.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [34]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk!Jude, Gun Puns, Jonnor - Freeform, Lot of puns Actually, M/M, Officer!Connor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, That's enough Said.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: The one in which Connor Stevens is a police officer and Jude mistakes him for a stripper.





	

All Jude can see is _darkness._

All he knows is that He’s sitting on a chair. He’s sure of that cause, despite the momentarily state of daze, he can feel that his ass is sitting on a hard surface.

“What’s going on?” He can’t refrain the wave of enthusiastic giggles coming off his lips. He hears laughter and cheers and then.. then he hears random words, that his brain is probably too drowned with alcohol to really be able to process, as “ _Police Officer_.” _“San Diego PD”_ And someone arguing with a voice that he hardly recognizes as Taylor's that keeps repeating the words. _“Stripper.”_ “ _Naked.” and Jude._

“ _You don’t know what you’re doing I’m not—“_

The voice ,belonging to whoever this is,gets suddenly cut off when the said man is basically pushed on Jude’s lap.

Jude’s too drunk right now to question the presence of a nice, round ass on his lap, to be honest. He can’t also refrain the pleased gasp coming from him when his wandering hands start squeezing the round globes...

“I suggest you to stop, right Now.” The voice sounds firm absolutely authority and sends a rush of want right to Jude’s dick.

Jude bits his lips as he decides to take off the blindfold, that has been covering his eyes for the past ten minutes, before finding two hazel eyes staring at him in a way that can only be described as _menacingly._

Jude smiles, his finger brushing over the boy’s badge.

“ _Is that a gun I feel down there?”_

The boy absolutely blushes at Jude's direct question, he groans as he tries to release himself from Jude's grip on his hips.

“ _Not so fast, officer.”_

Everyone cheers and whistles at them. Jude can detect a soft blush beneath that cold mask of authority.

He'll question Taylor's about her tastes in strippers, later. The boy's shy but damn.. he's well equipped.

Jude can roll with that.

He leans to whisper seductively into his ear“I’ve been a bad. _bad boy_.”

The officer squirms a bit beneath the soft touch of Jude's finger, tracing his jaw. He can't let this kid's hardness mess with his head.

“You're gonna jerk off later.” He reminds himself as he tries to ignore the way Jude's hips still keep rolling under his own or the way his hands are slipping under his shirt.. and when did he pull his shirt off his pants, in the first place?  
Connor needs to get a grip on... well.. that came out wrong. He needs to pull himself together.

His job is to keep the order and the neighbour has complained about the noises and loud music coming from Jude's house. This is what he came for. _Order._

 

“Kid. I'm warning you.. you're obstructing an officer in the line of duty."

Jude literally purrs into his ear, his hips slowly rolling against the boy's. “You're obstructing the excessive boner in my pants.”

The officer mouths a weak _“oh my God.”_ before finally push himself away from Jude. He stands up, looking down at Jude who's still sitting on that chair, looking at Connor with innocent and almost hurt eyes.

Jude looks at him for a long moment before throwing a quick look from over the guy’s shoulders at his friends all gathered in a circle around them. “Striptease time!”

 

The officer looks at him in complete shock before turning around, looking at all these people clapping and cheering him to get naked, already.

“I’m a police officer for God Sake! Why no fucking believes me?! I swear I'm gonna put all your asses behind bars!”

His whole body goes rigid when Jude holds him from behind, his hands resting on his hips as he sways at the rhythm of the music.

“I believe that you’ll punish me for being such a naughty boy.”

Connor can't help but let out a desperate moan as he runs his hand over his forehead in frustration.

“I’ve told you. I’m not a stripper!”

He hears Jude’s soft laugh echoes through his ear as he says. “Honey.. the things I’d let you do to me with your _gun.”_

He feels highly pleased with himself when he hears the officer let out a soft moan. Jude takes it as an incentive to go on with this torture. “I’d let you shoot all over me.”

The boy jerks around with extremely pissed off expression flashing across his eyes, he groans as he takes in Jude’s teasing smirk that, God forbid, Never leave his stupid face.

“Strip,” Jude orders him with a firm voice. “Show me your _illicit_ body, big boy.”

Connor hears a few people whistling and encouraging him to “Show his shotgun.”

Connor has never been more embarrassed in his entire life, his face goes on fire.

Jude rolls his eyes as he takes a step towards him, his hands reaching for the first button of his shirt and..

“What the hell are you doing?” Connor says with outraged edge in his voice as Jude keeps working on his shirt as it’s the most natural thing in the world, which it’s not, for God’s sake.. Because For starters Connor’s not a stripper and even if he was.. should they really do this in front of all of Jude’s friends?

“Yeah..” Jude’s moan of pleasure snap him back from his thoughts and only then he realizes, that his shirt has been ripped open.

For some strange reasons the only thing he can seem to focus on, it’s the way Jude’s looking at his well carved body. His lips are parted in delight as he lets out soft puffs of air and his eyes.. _oh his eyes_ are completely hooded with something _blazing_ flashing across them, it doesn’t take a degree to figure that Jude’s completely lusting over him.

Taylor’s shrieks make Jude look away from the beauty that is Connor’s chest. “Make a good use of those handcuffs, Stripper!”

Jude’s lustful gaze meet Connor’s once again, the corner of his lips quirking up in a half smirk that goes straight to Connor's already delicate situation... It doesn't help his case when Jude says, flirty and absolutely compelling.

“ _Arrest me, officer.”_

 

Connor doesn’t know what is doing. Well, he knows what he’s doing, he just doesn’t want to think about it because it’s so wrong on _so_ many levels.

Jude pushes him against the sink, rolling his hips against Connor’s.

“ _Ah.. fuck.”_

Jude smirks against his neck, where he’s pressing soft kisses along his collarbone. He can feel Connor’s erection pressing against his own, seeking for friction. Jude suddenly pulls away, leaving him with a pained expression written all over his face.

“You look so good like this.” Jude grins hooking his finger into the waistband of his pants.

“God. I wouldn’t want a hotter stripper than you for my birthday.”

“Oh.” Connor looks genuinely surprised. “Is your birthday, today?”

“Yeah. I'm allowed to blow 21 candles, today.. and I'll start with yours. ” Jude smirks as he kneels down, looking at Connor through his incredibly long eyelashes, fluttering in a fake innocent kind of way.

“Holy shit..” Jude smiles every time he coerces those sexy sounds out of Connor. He reaches for his belt, brushing with his finger the outline of the handcuffs he keeps there, a mischievous smirk blossoming on his face.

 

Connor’s eyes snap open, looking down at Jude in horror when he sees what he's doing. Crap. He’s fiddling with his handcuffs and, fuck! He's handcuffing him at the towel rack. Good. Connor's completely screwed, isn't he?

“What the hell are you doing?”

Jude smirks as he gently pulls his arm, checking if his arm is securely locked to the piece of furniture.

“What?” Jude laughs, totally oblivious to the consequences of his actions. God. “You've never played these games with your customers?”

“Again.” Connor sounds really tired and pissed, right now. “I’m not a _- ahhh._ ”

Well, apparently, Jude knows how to bend the law. Connor’s eyes (as well as his mouth.) flutter close as Jude sucks the life out of him.

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my-“

Jude pulls away with a wet pop of his mouth, smirking at the Connor. Connor’s eyes flutter open at the brutal interruption and meet Jude’s half lidded eyes.

“W-why are you looking at me like that?”

“You look like no one has ever made you feel this good.”

Connor can’t hold back the chuckle escaping his lips, unaware of his hand still petting Jude’s hair. When did he start petting Jude’s hair in the first place? Anyway...

“You’re not that bad.”

Jude smirks around his cock, never breaking eye contact with Connor. “Mmh. I’ll make you feel so good.”

Connor hums in appreciation, tightening his grip on Jude’s locks, guiding his head up and down. Not that Jude needs his help, after all. He knows how to make someone feel like walking on cloud nine, that’s for sure.

Jude makes him feel so good that he's almost forgotten that he’s probably breaking his code of honor, his professional integrity and most importantly, that’s being handcuffed to the towel rack.

Jude’s too good at working Connor’s dick like a vice. _He’s an unstoppable force._

Does he come with batteries? Connor’s almost ashamed of his own jokes, too embarrassed of himself to even open his mouth.

Jude pulls off, licking the tip of his leaking dick. The initiative isn’t _that_ appreciated by Connor.

He groans loud and desperate, his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head. The pleasure so intense that makes his toes curl.

“You were doing so good..”

“Calm down. Officer, _I’ll let you shoot me_.. eventually.” Jude’s panting softly against his thigh, his voice raw and scratched by Connor’s dick in his throat makes Connor swell into Jude’s firm grip.

Jude stands up on shaky legs, wrapping his arms around Connor's waist.

“Kiss me.”

Connor complies. He kisses him long and deeply, wrapping his tongue around Jude’s in the sexiest dance and groan in frustration, from time to time, when he remembers that one of his arms is out of function.

“Are you planning on uncuffing me, eventually?”

Jude licks down his neck, his hand roaming over the hard plain of his ABS. “Who knows.. maybe in a few, maybe tomorrow...”

“Fuck.”

“Maybe..” Jude moans before darting out his pink tongue to lick a stripe down Connor’s belly.

“Maybe I’ll just tie you to my bed and hold you there as my trophy.”

  
“Or maybe I’ll arrest you for harassment.” Connor trails off with a moan caused by Jude’s hot mouth licking the precome leaking from the tip of his persistent erection.

Jude laughs, loud and amused as, once again Takes Connor into his wet mouth.

As Jude licks and slurps around Connor's hard erection, Connor realizes that what Jude's been telling him, earlier was the plain truth.

  
It's probably wrong and goes against his professional conduct but hell, Jude's seen right.. No one has ever made him feel like this. The pleasure that only Jude's mouth can provide him, floods through his whole body from head to his toes.

  
It takes a lot of effort to keep his eyes open, because the pleasure's so intense that Connor feels like

he's gonna pass out at any minute, but he also feels the need to have this moment firm printed in his mind.

He wants to remember the day one random, drunk... k-- Jude. Connor doesn't even try to pretend that he's not gonna remember his name. He knows he will because Jude will be starring in his most erotic fantasies from now on, at least until he'll find someone that will makes him feel like this... even if the chances are highly unlikely... Connor has a hunch that there's something special in Jude.

He doesn't know the kid but he's very good at blowjobs and it's more than an incentive for Connor to want to know what other things he's good at.. not necessarily sexual. (okay, also sexual.)

“Yeah... oh God.”

“You coming?” Jude's wrecked voice asks him as he pulls away, jerking Connor off until he shoots all over his cheeks and down his neck.

“H- Holy...”

“Officer.” Jude pants breathlessly as he stands up, that _annoying_ smirk covered with his come makes Connor's head spin.

“Nice shot.”

Connor can't hold back anymore. He laughs. Let the wave of giggles dripping off his lips. He can't refrain the laughter coming from his mouth. Come on.. this is totally ridiculous and sexy as fuck. Connor feels exhilarated with the pleasure crawling up his spine.

Jude gets up on buckling legs, laughing against Connor's neck pressing soft kisses between one word and the following one. “That. Was. Mind-blowing.”

“Um.. Will you uncuff me, now?”

There's a flash of confusion on Jude's face as he asks, “With what?”

Connor winces as he says in a matter of factly kind of tone. “The keys?”

Jude's mouth falls open, forming an O. “Oh... um... I... I can't find them.”

“W-What?!”

“Don't panic.” Jude's gulping as he checks into Connor's pockets, trying to keep the calm on.

“How the hell I'm not supposed to be panicking?! You lost the keys! Oh my God. I can't believe this shit!”

But It's a difficult feature at the moment since Connor risks to stay uncuffed to the piece of furniture of Jude's bathroom for the rest of his life.

Jude frowns as he crouches down on the floor, checking on the floor. “Jeez. Relax. They're just toys! I bet there's a way to unlock them without a key..”

Connor groans loudly, he'd run his hands over his face but at the moment he's completely powerless.

“Are not toys! Oh my God! I'm an officer! I'm not a stripper, even though I wish I was cause this wouldn't have happened if I was a fucking stripper!”

Connor's about to burst out in tears because shit like this ends up hitting him right in the face, every fucking time.

“Holy sh--”

Connor's eyes widen in shock as Jude quickly stands up, eyes wide and filled with panic and put his shirt on.

“W-what is happening, right now?!”

Jude cracks a weak, apologetic smile as he says. “My parents.”

“No.” Connor refuses to believe this. This is the most tragic night of his life, and it's not over yet.. because from the way Jude's looking at him...

“ _They're home.”_

Connor will have to explain why he's handcuffed to his parents towels rack.

 


End file.
